Wanted: Love
by Tiay
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Hogwarts one more Time: Daren und Julie sind seit zwei Jahren verheiratet, Julie erwartet ihr erstes Kind. Doch als Daren eines Abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, ist nichts so, wie es sein sollte…
1. Chapter 1

Da ist mir doch glatt gestern ein Plotbunny über den Weg gehoppelt und nachdem es einige meiner 'alten' Leser ;) auch noch gefüttert haben, stand fest: Das Viecherl braucht Freilauf!

Was dabei dann rausgekommen ist... tja, lest selbst (und vergesst nicht, zu kommentieren ^^ )

**Titel:** Wanted: Love

**Untertitel:** Hogwarts one more Time – Ein Happy End reicht uns nicht!

**Teil(e):** 1/? (wie viele Teile es werden weiß ich noch nicht, vermutlich 2 bis 3, das hängt unter anderem von euren Reaktionen ab ^^)

**Disclaimer:** Kulisse: Rowling, Julie: Fina, der Rest: meins

**Warning:** Geschichte von Enna

**Rating:** FSK 6

**Zusammenfassung:** Daren und Julie sind seit zwei Jahren verheiratet, Julie erwartet ihr erstes Kind. Doch als Daren eines Abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, ist nichts so, wie es sein sollte…

**A/N:** ‚Fortsetzung' zu „Hogwarts one more Time", allerdings kürzer und (vielleicht?) anders aufgebaut. Zeitliche Einordnung: siehe Zusammenfassung.

**Beta: **die Herrin der Rotstifte (an dieser Stelle: Danke!)

* * *

**Wanted: Love**

oder

**Hogwarts one more Time – Ein Happy End reicht uns nicht!**

_~ Daren ~_

Mit der einen Hand gab Daren der Tür einen kleinen Schubs, so dass sie hinter ihm klackend ins Schloss fiel, mit der anderen warf er seine Aktentasche in die Richtung seines Schreibtisches. Kurz trudelte sie ziemlich instabil durch die Luft, landete dann aber, wie gewollt, auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blieb darauf liegen, was ihm ein kurzes Lächeln abrang. Zweieinhalb Jahre Übung hatten sich gelohnt.

„Morgen Louis, Morgen Brian", grüßte er seine Kollegen, während er seinen Mantel auszog und an einem Garderobenhacken verstaute.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber Julie…" Er seufzte nur, ging zu seinem Stuhl, nahm die Tasche herunter, um sie neben dem Schreibtisch auf den Boden zu stellen und sich selbst ächzend niederzulassen.

„Ah, in der Zeit sind Frauen immer schwierig", tröstete Brian und Daren konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Wie weit ist sie denn jetzt? Muss schon ganz schön rund sein", mischte Louis sich ein und wieder nickte Daren.

„Achter Monat. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sie noch dicker werden soll", bestätigte er stirnrunzelnd. Tatsächlich war er immer wieder erstaunt, wenn er seine schwangere Julie ansah. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie sich verändern würde, aber so sehr? Wobei das äußerliche gar nicht mal das Problem war…

„Immer noch Stimmungsschwankungen?", fragte Louis mitfühlend und Daren bestätigte auch dies, schwer seufzend. Gerade heute Morgen war Julie wieder wegen irgendetwas – Daren konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, was es gewesen war – explodiert und sie hatten sich eine halbe Stunde in den Haaren gelegen. Sie hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, getobt, geschrien, geweint und ihn mit ihrem Löffel beworfen, während er nur dasaß und versucht hatte, sie zu beruhigen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgestanden und zur die Arbeit gegangen, doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie derart aufgebracht allein Zuhause war: Wer wusste schon, was dann passiert wäre? Er konnte schließlich nicht riskieren, dass sie mit dem Kind die Treppe hinunter fiel, weil sie wütend genug war, um nicht auf ihre Füße zu achten, und das nur, weil er rechtzeitig im Ministerium sein wollte. Also war er jetzt zu spät.

„Wird schon wieder", versuchte Brian, ihn aufzumuntern und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während er ihm gleichzeitig einen ganzen Packen Pergamente auf den Tisch warf.

„Das da hoffentlich auch. Was ist das?" Daren musterte den Stapel misstrauisch.

„Der Papierkram, den der Chef bis heute Abend erledigt sehen will. Die Akten von letztem Jahr, durchsehen und neu katalogisiert", erläuterte Louis und Daren stöhnte auf.

„Ja, das haben wir uns auch gedacht", grinste Brian, was Daren, angesichts der Berge an langweiliger Arbeit, die heute auf sie warteten, ziemlich befremdlich fand.

Widerstrebend schob er den losen Haufen zusammen und in eine Ecke, damit er Platz zum arbeiten hatte, nahm das oberste Blatt und überflog es. Tatsächlich, ein Arbeitsprotokoll… das Datum zeigte den 12.7, ziemlich genau heute vor einem halben Jahr. Einen ganzen Stapel _davon_ durchgehen? Das konnte ja heiter werden. Und dauern.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Jungs?", erkundigte er sich, während er seine Schubladen auf der Suche nach Tinte und Feder durchwühlte. Mit 50 Jahren war Brian der Älteste in ihrem Büro und hatte zwei Söhne, die 13 und 16 Jahre alt waren, wenn Daren sich recht erinnerte.

„Keine Nachricht aus Hogwarts ist eine gute Nachricht", zwinkerte Brian ihm zu und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ihre letzte Eule kam vor zwei Monaten, die Bengel haben wohl besseres zu tun, als ihren alten Eltern zu schreiben und ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass es nichts mit Lernen zu tun hat. Erwarte nicht zu viel Daren, wenn dein Nachwuchs mal in der Schule ist."

Der lockere Ton, mit dem er es erzählte, verriet, dass er nicht wütend sondern viel mehr belustigt war.

Daren dagegen konnte nur schwach lächeln. Im Moment erwartete er gar nichts, hoffte nur, dass Julie wieder wie früher wurde, sobald das Kind da war.

Nach dem allmorgendlichen Geplänkel mussten sie dann wohl oder übel die Akten in Angriff nehmen, sonst würden sie damit nie - geschweige denn bis zum Feierabend - fertig werden.

oOoOoOo

In der Mittagspause blieb er im Büro, während seine Kollegen loszogen, um etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben. Eigentlich wäre er ja gerne mit ihnen gegangen, aber da sie noch das Haus abbezahlen mussten, war im Moment sparen in Form der eingepackten Brote angesagt.

Lustlos würgte er sie hinunter und schlug den Tagespropheten auf, der mit der Morgenpost gekommen war.

Die Schlagzeilen reizten ihn nicht besonders. Es schien, als würde sich die gesamte magische Welt wegen der Kälte und des anhaltenden Schneefalls nicht nach draußen wagen, sondern tatenlos vor dem heimischen Kaminfeuer sitzen.

Weihnachten und Silvester waren vorbei, die Reporter hatten es schwer, die Seiten des Propheten mit halbwegs Lesenswertem zu füllen und schafften es nicht immer. Neben zahlreichen Wetterprognosen und Äußerungen semi-prominenter Politiker, überflog er eine Rede des Zaubereiministers und „100 und Ein Zauberspruch, der ihnen den Sommer bringt".

Gelangweilt blätterte er die Seiten durch, fand aber nichts, was sein Interesse erregt hätte. Ganz hinten stachen ihm dann die Horoskope ins Auge, da sie mit großen Bildern aufgemacht waren, auf welchen sich die einzelnen Sternzeichen bewegten. Als Schütze sah ihm ein ernster Zentaur entgegen, der Pfeil und Bogen im Anschlag hatte.

Die Pause war noch nicht um, Brian und Louis noch nicht zurück und er konnte entweder das Horoskop lesen oder sich wieder in den Akten vertiefen.

Dann wollte er sich doch lieber über diesen Humbug amüsieren, als arbeiten.

Diesmal las er den kurzen Text, der unter dem Zentauren stand:

„_Unheil schwebt über Ihnen! Der Mars leuchtet sehr hell, seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn sie aus dem Haus gehen und hüten Sie sich, heute wichtige Aufgaben anzupacken, es kann nur schief gehen. Auch Freund und Feind sind nicht leicht zu unterscheiden, denn Jupiter steht in einem ungünstigen Winkel zu Saturn. Achten sie auf ihre Worte, die rachsüchtige Venus kann sich sonst leicht gegen sie verschwören. Uranus lockt sie im Labyrinth des Lebens die falschen Abzweigungen zu nehmen, verschieben sie Entscheidungen lieber auf Morgen!"_

Na toll, da stand es ja schwarz auf weiß, der Tag konnte nichts werden. Wobei es nicht seine Worte gewesen waren, die ihren Streit am Morgen heraufbeschworen hatten, sondern Julies.

Freund und Feind waren leicht zu verwechseln? Stimmt schon, sein sonst ganz umgänglicher Chef hatte heute mehr von einem Ghul. Halste ihnen Arbeit auf, welche das Unterhaltungspotential eines Flubberwurms hatte, und ließ sich zudem nicht einmal für fünf Minuten im Büro blicken. Vermutlich schlenderte er gerade durch die Hallen irgendeines Besenherstellers und ließ sich die neusten Errungenschaften der Prototypen im Test erklären.

Er dagegen konnte sich, nach einer ereignislosen Mittagspause, nur wieder den Akten zuwenden, die sich, nicht zu übersehen, auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten.

oOoOoOo

Als er, Stunden Später, mit dem Fahrstuhl in das Foyer des Ministeriums hinunter fuhr, war er nicht nur erledigt, sondern auch genervt. Eigentlich hatte er sich im Besenregulations-Kontrollamt beworben, weil es dort eben nicht hauptsächlich um Papierkram ging, sondern darum, Besen zu testen und – manchmal – Quidditchspielen beizuwohnen.

Normalerweise sah sein Tag auch dementsprechend aus, doch umso unvorbereiteter hatte ihn die heutige Aktenarbeit getroffen.

Knapp verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen, welche mit ihm aus dem Aufzug traten und strebte eilig zu den Disapparierfeldern. Jetzt hoffte er nur, dass Julies Laune besser war als am Morgen und dass ihn nach den trockenen Broten am Mittag nun wenigstens ein warmes Abendessen erwartete.

oOoOoOo

Das typische _Plop_ klang dumpf in seinen Ohren, als er sich am Rande einer Straße, welche zu den äußersten Ausläufern der Londoner Zauberwelt gehörte, materialisierte.

Hier gab es keine eng gedrängten, vielstöckige Waren- und Wohnhäuser, wie in der Winkelgasse, sondern nette Häuschen mit kleinen Gärten. Man hätte es fast für eine normale Muggelvorstadt halten können, wäre einem nicht an jeder Ecke das Vorhandensein von Magie geradezu ins Auge gesprungen

Einige sehr schief und verschachtelt gebauten Häuser wurden eindeutig nur durch Zauberkraft zusammengehalten, in den Gärten gab es Pflanzen, die trotz der Eiseskälte blühten und in der Ferne hastete jemand angetan mit Umhang und Spitzhut durch den Schnee.

Daren hielt mit einer Hand seine Aktentasche, an welcher der Wind zerrte, mit der Anderen griff er nach dem Kragen seines Mantels und zog ihn hoch. Gegen den Schneesturm gelehnt stapfte er auf das Haus zu, das er seit einem halben Jahr sein Zuhause nannte.

Schnell nahm er die drei Stufen, die zur Veranda hinaufführten und blieb dann dort, durch die Überdachung geschützt, kurz stehen, um sich den Schnee abzuklopfen, der auf seinen Schultern lag.

Dann drückte er die Klinke nieder, nichts wie hinein ins Warme.

Verblüfft sah er auf die Tür. Wieso war sie noch zu?

Wieder betätigte er die Klinke.

Kein Klicken, mit dem sich normalerweise der Schnapper öffnete, noch immer blieb die Tür geschlossen.

Hatte er sich im Haus geirrt?

Nein, rechts von ihm, auf Augenhöhe, stand „Gender", an der Wand, er war richtig.

Warum ging dann die Tür nicht auf? Julie sollte doch Zuhause sein.

Verwirrt zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und tippte kurz gegen das Schloss, murmelte „Alohomora".

Jetzt konnte er wenigstens hinein.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte, fand er sich in einem stillen, dunklen Flur wieder.

„Julie?", rief er laut und ließ mit einem Schnippen die Lichter im ganzen Haus angehen.

Verwundert und mittlerweile leicht besorgt stellte er seine Tasche ab und ging den Flur entlang, die Türen, welche nach links und rechts abgingen öffnend, um in die Zimmer zu spähen.

Wo, bei Merlins Barthaaren, steckte seine schwangere Frau? Hoffentlich hatte sie keinen Tollpatschigkeitsanfall gehabt. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ihr alles zugestoßen sein könnte, ihr und dem Baby…

Noch grübelnd setzte er gerade seinen Fuß auf die Treppe, um auch das obere Stockwerk nach Julie abzusuchen, als es leise am Hauseingang pochte und er herumfuhr.

Mit drei großen Schritten war er dort und riss die Tür auf, annehmend, Julie würde draußen stehen. Kurz fragte er sich, weshalb sie eigentlich Klopfen sollte, dann sah er den grauen Haarschopf unter dem kleinen Hütchen und erkannte, nachdem er die mit Schals vermummte Person von oben bis unten gemustert hatte, ihre Nachbarin, Miss Dotterie.

„Ach, wie gut dass Sie da sind", piepste sie mit ihrer hohen Stimme, die ihn immer an einen Hauselfen erinnerte und schob sich, die behandschuhten Hände ringend, an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

„Ich war ja so in Sorge! Hätte ich meinen guten Frederick", - kurz fragte sich Daren, wer Frederick war, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie wohl ihren Uhu meinte - „hätte ich ihn nicht heute Morgen zu meiner guten alten Freundin Miss Figg geschickt, hätte ich ihnen sofort geschrieben! Aber so wusste ich ja nicht, wie ich sie erreichen sollte. Dabei mache ich mir ja solche Sorgen um die liebe Juliette."

„Wissen sie, wo sie ist?", warf Daren schnell ein, der ihrem Redefluss bis dahin ziemlich hilflos gegenübergestanden war.

„Ja, wenn ich das nur wüsste!", kreischte Miss Dotterie und sah ihn mit ihren großen, wässrigen Augen wissbegierig an.

„Und sie wissen es auch nicht?", bohrte sie nach und schrie leise und entsetzt auf, als Daren genervt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh nein, oh nein, du liebe Güte, ich hätte ihnen doch schreiben sollen, damit sie sofort kommen. Dabei hat mir dieser Mann ja von Anfang an nicht gefallen, aber wie sollte ich wissen, dass-„

„Welcher Mann?", unterbrach er sei ruppig und warf die Tür, die er bis dahin aufgehalten hatte, mit einem Knall ins Schloss. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ja also, sicher, natürlich", stammelte sie und musste sich erst sammeln, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich weiß ja, dass sie im Ministerium manchmal so schrecklich lange zu arbeiten haben und da wollte ich am späten Nachmittag herüberkommen, um der lieben Juliette etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Daren hielt einen beißenden Kommentar nur mit Mühe zurück. Er kannte die Dotterie, diese alte neugierige Klatschbase, sie musste immer alles wissen und sich ungefragt einmischen. Ja, Julie wäre über einen Besuch sicher erfreut gewesen. Aber er wollte endlich wissen was geschehen war, deshalb wartete er zähneknirschend ab. Vielleicht war die unerträgliche Neugierde der alten Schachtel dieses eine Mal doch nützlich, zumindest, wenn er irgendwann erfuhr, wo seine Frau steckte.

„Ich habe also geklopft und als ziemlich lange nicht aufgemacht wurde, dachte ich schon, ihre Frau wäre nicht Zuhause und wollte schon wieder gehen, als sie die Tür aufgerissen hat. Da habe ich sofort gesehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, sie war so schrecklich blass, nicht wahr? Ganz verwirrt war sie und hat gesagt, dass es gebrannt hätte.

Das ist nichts schlimmes, habe ich gesagt, nein, das ist mir auch schon passiert und ich wollte sie auf eine Tasse Tee zu mir einladen, damit sie sich beruhigt. Und _da_ ist auf einmal dieser Mann aufgetaucht und hat sie mitgenommen." Heftig nickend beendete sie ihren Bericht und sah ihn empört an, als wäre er schuld daran, dass sie nicht genau wusste, was da vor sich gegangen war.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**wessie:** zuerst einmal der Keks_ ihn dir geb_ wundere dich nicht über den geruch, ist ein fischkeks :) Ein bisschen mehr gibt's wieder von der alten Schachtel, ich hoffe das entspricht deinem Wunsch^^ Ob es ihr letzter Auftritt ist? Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau, aber eigentlich heißt es ja: Unkraut vergeht nicht ;)

**resi:** Cliff? Wo denn? oO _augenreib_ „mach dich auf, hilf ihr, rette sie und euer Kind" - klingt für mich so nach Superheldenjob ^^ Fehlt nur noch, dass er sich ein rotes Cape umlegt und in die Nacht hinausfliegt ^^ dir auch einen Fischkeks für den lieben Kommi, und natürlich das neue Chap zum lesen :)

**Nach über zwei Wochen Wartezeit gibt es nun ein neues Chap und nachträglich noch alles Gute an FINA :)**

* * *

Einen Moment sprachlos starrte Daren die alte Schrulle vor sich an. Es hatte gebrannt? Hier? Und Julie war entführt worden?

Schaudernd schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Das Ganze hörte sich derart absonderlich an, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Außerdem kam es von der Dotterie – natürlich war alles maßlos übertrieben und verzerrt. Selbst wenn sie wirklich direkt daneben gestanden hatte, als es passierte, er hätte das Haus verwettet, das alles weit weniger dramatisch abgelaufen war. Die Alte las einfach zu viele Kitschromane á la „Der Zauber der Herzen".

Vermutlich dachte sie, ein jugendlicher Liebhaber hätte Julie entführt, da sie mit ihrem langweiligen Ministerialbeamten nicht glücklich war. Als ob sie einen anderen Mann lieben könnte. Er schnaubte empört und Miss Dotterie blinzelte.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", piepste sie aufgeregt, da er keine Anstalten machte auch nur Irgendetwas zu unternehmen.

„Wir?" Fast wäre ihm ein bissiger Kommentar herausgerutscht, aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seine ach so liebe Nachbarin zu verärgern.

„Sie müssen mir jetzt genau beschreiben, wie dieser Mann aussah!", sagte er stattdessen eindringlich und sah sie ernst an.

Allein, wie sie mit dem Kopf wackelte und ihre Hände vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte, kostete ihn Nerven.

„Ich habe doch nichts sehen können! Er war ganz vermummt, nicht wahr? Etwa so groß wie Sie, mehr war wirklich nicht zu erkennen!", zwitscherte sie in einer unangenehmen Lautstärke und schien sehr betrübt, dass sie ihm nur so wenig sagen konnte. Dieses eine Mal konnte auch er sich nicht darüber freuen, dass sie ihren Mund so schnell wieder hielt, ein paar Informationen wären schon hilfreich gewesen. Also musste er sich etwas überlegen, aber dazu galt es erst, dieses Weib und ihr nervenaufreibendes Mundwerk hinaus zu schaffen.

„Okay." Er atmete tief durch.

„Gut. Miss Dotterie, sie sollten jetzt nach Hause gehen und genau überlegen, ob ihnen noch etwas einfällt. Ich versuche währenddessen herauszufinden, was geschehen ist und wo sich Julie aufhält."

So auf sie einredend schob er sie der Tür entgegen, öffnete sie mit einer Hand und versuchte, die alte Dame mit der Anderen über die Schwelle zu bugsieren.

Natürlich funktionierte das nicht so, wie er kurz zu Hoffen gewagt hatte. Es war auch ein wenig zu optimistisch gewesen, anzunehmen, sie könnte einfach EIN Mal ihren Mund halten.

„Sollten wir denn nicht erst den Auroren eulen, damit sie nach der lieben Julie suchen können?", fragte sie besorgt und da er gerade hinter ihr stand, verdrehte er die Augen.

„Mein lieber Frederick ist sicher bald zurück, ich könnte doch…"

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie noch so alles konnte.

„Vielen Dank, das ist sehr nett Miss Dotterie, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es nötig ist, gleich die Auroren einzuschalten. Lassen sie uns erst einmal selbst versuchen, etwas herauszufinden. Sie gehen jetzt nach Hause und denken nach, während ich mich hier umsehe. Vielleicht finden wir etwas. Also bis später."

Entschieden schob er sie noch ein Stück und knallte dann die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Stille. Endlich.

Geschafft lehnte er sich mit der Schulter gegen die Wand und hielt sich den Kopf. Die Alte regte ihn einfach auf.

Dabei hatte er jetzt wirklich wichtigeres zu tun. Julie soll etwas von einem Brand gesagt haben?

Beunruhigt trat er einen erneuten Rundgang durch das Erdgeschoss an, doch diesmal sah er nicht nur in die Zimmer hinein, sondern suchte nach irgendwelchen Spuren, die Feuer oder Rauch hinterlassen haben.

Nichts dergleichen war zu sehen, nicht im Wohnzimmer, nicht im Büro, im Flur schon gar nicht. Nur in der Küche roch es etwas streng, das war aber auch schon alles.

Verwundert ging er durch das ganze Haus, doch das Ergebnis war das Selbe.

„Da hat die alte Klatschbase Mal wieder einen Flubberwurm zum Hippogreifen gemacht", brummte er missmutig und war wütend auf sich selbst, dass er ihren Worten Glauben geschenkt hatte.

Aber Julie war wirklich nicht hier, zumindest davon hatte er sich bei seiner Hausdurchsuchung überzeugen können.

Ob sie wirklich mit einem anderen Mann weggegangen war? Ach, Quatsch! Das hatte sich die Alte bestimmt auch nur ausgedacht! Nur, wo war seine Frau dann abgeblieben?

Müde ließ er sich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln auf und ließ, vornübergebeugt, seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ruhen. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass er immer noch seinen Mantel trug, doch er verschwendete weder Zeit noch Gedanken damit, ihn auszuziehen.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er noch Julies verkniffenes Gesicht vor sich, das ihm nachgesehen hatte, als er am Morgen aus dem Haus gegangen war. Aber es war nur ein Streit gewesen, ein dummer Streit, wie sie ihn so oft geführt hatten in den letzten Monaten, während Julie immer runder wurde.

Hatte sie sich am Ende so in ihre Wut hineingesteigert, dass sie gegangen war? Zu einem Anderen? Nein, das konnte er immer noch nicht glauben, eher hatte sie das Ganze mit der Dotterie abgesprochen.

Hohl auflachend schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst.

Was dachte er da eigentlich von seiner Frau? Nein, so etwas Niederträchtiges würde Julie nie machen, niemals!

Es war einfach lächerlich anzunehmen, sie würde solch ein Schauspiel inszenieren, um ihn für den morgendlichen Streit zu strafen.

Aber wenn sie sich wirklich von ihren Gefühlen hatte leiten lassen? War sie, voll Zorn auf ihn, einfach fortgelaufen? Nicht zu einem Anderen, bestimmt nicht, aber einfach weg von ihm?

Mit gerunzelter Stirn erhob er sich und ging nachdenklich die Treppe nach oben, in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Dort öffnete er den Kleiderschrank und besah ihre Sachen, versuchte zu erkennen, ob sie etwas mitgenommen hatte. Sie wäre doch nicht nur mit einer Jacke nach draußen gegangen? Ohne Anziehsachen? Bestimmt nicht, sie musste doch auch an ihr Kind denken und sich warm halten. Hoffentlich hatte sie daran gedacht. Er hatte ihr doch immer wieder gesagt, sie solle lieber nicht hinaus gehen, wenn die Straßen vereist und glatt waren! So schnell konnte sie ausrutschen, hinfallen und sich und das Ungeborene verletzen.

Zusammengelegte Pullover und Hosen lagen übereinandergestapelt auf den Regalböden, Blusen, Röcke und andere Spielereien hingen über den Kleiderbügeln.

Auch die Schubladen für Unterwäsche waren gefüllt.

Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, aber es sah doch so aus, als wäre noch alles da, wo es sein sollte.

Hatte sie wenigstens seinen Zauberstab bei sich? Suchend sah er sich um und ging dann wieder nach Unten, um erneut alle Zimmer abzuklappern.

Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre sie wenigstens in der Lage, zu zaubern, wo auch immer sie sich jetzt befand, jedenfalls hatte er ihren Zauberstab nirgends gesehen.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie daran dachte einen Wärmezauber um sich zu wirken, wenn sie sich draußen befand. Doch wirklich daran glauben konnte er nicht, dazu kannte er sie zu gut.

Also wieder zurück zum ursprünglichen Problem: Wo war sie?

Er konnte nur annehmen, dass sie wegen der Schwangerschaft überreagierte und voller Wut – auf ihn – das Haus verlassen hatte.

War sie zu ihren Eltern gegangen? Ja, ja, der Gedanke war gut. Wo hätte sie auch sonst sein sollen, wenn nicht hier?

Von dem Wunsch getrieben, seine Frau und ihren Bauch endlich wieder in die Arme zu schließen, stürmte er nach draußen.

Ein eisiger Wind empfing ihn, wehte ihm Schnee ins Gesicht und ließ seine Augen tränen.

Der Sturm war noch schlimmer geworden.

Entschlossen warf er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, schloss seinen Mantel und wagte sich weiter in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Während er sich ein paar Schritte gegen den Wind stemmte, überlegte er noch einmal, kam aber zu demselben Schluss wie gerade eben. Sie musste bei ihren Eltern sein. Sie musste!

Unter einer schwach leuchtenden Straßenlaterne blieb er stehen.

Natürlich hätte er auch im Dunklen apparieren können, aber irgendwie war ihm hier, im Hellen, wohler, und da er sich noch in der Zauberwelt befand, musste er sich auch nicht verbergen.

Kurz fiel ein Schatten wie eine unheilvolle Vorahnung auf sein Gesicht, doch als er nach oben sah, war da nur die Straßenlaterne, die ihr fahles Licht in die Nacht schickte.

Seine Hand tastete in der Manteltasche nach seinem Zauberstab, während er sich so drehte, dass der Sturm seinen Rücken anheulte, dann konzentrierte er sich und apparierte.

oOoOoOo

Sekunden später versuchte er, seine Umgebung zu erkennen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

Immerhin wusste er, wo er war, oder zumindest sein sollte.

Da Julies Eltern in einem kleinen Muggelorf an der westlichen Küste wohnten, hatte er nicht vor ihrem Haus auftauchen können, sondern nur etwas entfernt zwischen den Bäumen, in dem Hinterhof des hiesigen Pubs.

Vorsichtig und in die Dunkelheit spähend, traute er sich aus seinem Versteck. Nur ein dünner, schwacher Lichtstreifen, der durch einen Spalt in den Fensterläden fiel, erhellte das Umfeld, Mülltonnen und sperrige Holzbalken, die auf einem unordentlichen Haufen lagen.

Auch hier fiel Schnee und, da das Meer nahe war, tobte der Wind noch schlimmer als in London und er fegte, von dort kommend mit ungeminderter Stärke über das Land.

Doch das kleine Tor, welches aus dem Hof hinaus führte, und erbärmlich schief hing, quietschte dennoch so laut, dass Daren fürchtete, man könnte ihn bemerken.

Mit hastigen Schritten ging er davon und vergaß sogar, seine Fußspuren mit einem Zauber zu verwischen. Er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich zu seinen Schwiegereltern und dort – hoffentlich! – Julie wiedersehen.

oOoOoOo

Obwohl er nur ein paar Häuser weiter gehen musste, war er durchgefroren, als er an die Tür seiner Schwiegereltern pochte.

In den Fenstern, die er von der Straße aus hatte sehen können, schimmerte Licht hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen und ließ ihn hoffen, dass man ihm bald öffnen würde.

Tatsächlich konnte er durch ein kleines, verglastet Guckloch in der Tür bald dunkle Schemen sehen, dann machte jemand auf und er trat schnell über die Schwelle, hinein ins Warme.

„Daren!", hörte er die verblüffte Stimme seiner Schwiegermutter und das dumpfe Zufallen der Tür, während er sich noch mit den Händen über sein Gesicht rieb. Nun, da er sich im warmen Haus befand, stach seine Haut, welche eben noch dem kalten Wind ausgesetzt war.

„Was bringt dich denn dazu, bei diesem scheußlichen Wetter hinauszugehen und uns zu besuchen? Komm doch erst einmal herein und trink eine Tasse Tee, du musst halb erfroren sein!"

Entgegen der freundlichen Aufforderung von Julies Mutter hob er abwehrend die Hände und legte weder seinen Mantel ab noch rührte sich sonst vom Fleck.

„Ich bin wegen Julie hier", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen, als das Lächelnd seiner Schwiegermutter, mit welchem sie ihn empfangen hatte, schwand.

„Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr und dem Kind gut? Hat sie irgendetwas angestellt?" Er hörte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme und musste daran denken, dass sie schließlich genauso viel über Julie wusste, wie er selbst. Wäre irgendjemand zu ihm gekommen und hätte begonnen, in einem ernsten Ton über seine Frau zu sprechen, er hätte wohl ebenfalls angenommen, dass es um einen ihrer üblichen Anfälle an Tollpatschigkeit ging.

Dann machte es bei ihm _Klick_ und er merkte, wie ihm seine Gesichtsmuskeln kurz entglitten.

„Heißt das, sie ist nicht bei euch?"

„Wer? Julie? Nein, wieso sollte sie hier sein?" Seine Schwiegermutter war offensichtlich erstaunt und er fühlte sich wieder schlechter, nachdem er, beim Betreten des Hauses, kurz Hoffnung geschöpft hatte.

„Ich dachte sie wäre Zuhause, bei dir. Daren?"

Er hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr hin.

Sie war nicht hier.

Sie war nicht hier?

Wo, bei allen Rennbesen im Test, war sie dann?

„Daren?" Zwinkernd klärte sich sein Blick und er sah das fragende Gesicht seiner Schwiegermutter vor sich.

„Ach nichts, schon gut, dann wird sie bei einer Freundin sein", murmelte er beschwichtigend, wurde in Wahrheit aber selbst immer besorgter.

„Das Beste wird sein, ich gehe gleich und hole sie dort ab."

Nicht weiter auf ihre Worte achtend öffnete er die Tür, winkte kurz und eilte hinaus.

Wo sollte er nun suchen? Wo konnte sie noch sein?

Bei einer Freundin? Er wüsste nicht, dass Julie so etwas hätte.

Möglicherweise bei seinen Eltern?

Da er nicht wusste, wohin er sich sonst wenden sollte, apparierte er, sobald er ein dunkles Eck gefunden hatte.

oOoOoOo

Wenig später stand er erneut in einem Flur, wieder vor einer älteren Hexe.

„Julie? Wir haben sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit ihr uns vor zwei Monaten besucht habt. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein Mutter, alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, ich schaue kurz vorbei."

Die Kälte, die sich in seinem Inneren breit machte, hatte nichts mit dem Wind, dem Schnee und den Minusgraden zu tun, durch die er sich nun schon den ganzen Abend kämpfte.

Wo war seine Julie?

* * *


End file.
